Blinking Cursor
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: "Sometimes I like to sit infront of my computer and watch the cursor blink. Just blink and blink untill words are formed. Its hypnotizing; the way that thing blinks at you. It takes you away..and lets you come up with any kind of story you want.."


**This is what happens when im up at three in the morning. You're welcome...**

Sometimes I like to sit infront of my computer and watch the cursor blink. I like to watch it blink and blink and blink, untill suddenly words are formed. It's kind of hypnotizing; the way that cursor blinks at you. It kind of takes you into another world..and it lets you clear your mind. It makes you spill anything you want. You can come up with any kind of story you want...

Taking a sip of my soda, I run my fingers through my raven brown hair, and sigh. The purple and gold majestic chair I sat on was making squeaking noises everytime I moved, and I was growing tired of it. So I clapped my hands and yelled, "Servent!"

To my surprise, two servents entered the room this time. A blonde and a brunette, two inisint, sweet looking, typical young maids. The blonde one stepped forward. "Yes, Mr Mitchell, sir, how may I assist you?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically and sighed deepily. Looking down at them, I frowned. "This chair..its squeaky and making noises. Please get it out of here and replace it as soon as possible! Or I'll have your head chopped off and we'll eat you for breakfast!"

The blonde servent's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head frantically. "Yes, sir..Mr Logan..sir. Will do." And with that, she carried off my purple chair, leaving me to take a seat on the couch.

"She's quite a dim-wit." My royal king friend, Kendall, had remarked from across the room.

"Indeed she is." Lords Carlos and James let out chuckles.

In the castle I ruled, there were four kings. Lord Logan, Lord James, Lord Kendall, and Lord Carlos. All of us of course got along very well and ruled the city of Los Angeles together. But all in all, we had quite a strong envy for eachother on the inside.

It's because our city's founder, Lord Arthur Griffin, has informed us that in four years, there can only be one king of Los Angeles. And each year one king will be kicked out of the castle untill there's one king left. Then that king will be crowned king of Los Angeles. And we all want to be king, so on the inside, we sort of envy eachother.

"Dont you agree, Logan?"

"Huh?" I snap my head up to see Lord James talking to me. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I wasnt even listening to them talk.

James rolled his eyes and tossed a news article at me. "It says that Lord Wayne Wayne and Lord Jett, along with thier castle's founder, Hawk, want to try to compete to take over Los Angeles, too. So by doing so, they are going to attempt to take over our castle and destroy us all! Ha, arent they such dim-wits?" James let out a chuckle.

I carefully read over the news article myself, and nearly couldnt believe my eyes. Our castle's founder, Gustavo Roque, along with his co-founder, Kelly, have an enemy over on the other side of Los Angeles, his name is Hawk. Hawk had two very evil Lords that also want to take over the city of Los Angeles; Lord Wayne Wayne, and Lord Jett. Arthur Griffin says, "Evil or not, still only one king can take over this city. And if you all have to fight for it, then so be it!" I think he's just in it for the thrill of watching us all fight for victory. Griffin is like that.

"Uhm...yeah, they're such dim-wits." I agreed with James, tossing back the newspaper, because honeslty I just wanted him off my back.

The three lords began chatting it up, while I just sat in the corner and thought. Its not that I didnt like my lord mates, its just...I feel like I dont fit in with them sometimes. Like I dont nessacarly like how spoiled they are and how they use the term, "dim-wit"..whatever that means. Im just not like them, you know? And Im not even sure I really want to be a king anyway. I might just drop out .

My thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by the brunette servent. "Excuse me sir."

"Uh, yes?"

"Are you feeling alright? Is there anything you want me to do?"

And at that moment I couldnt help but realize she looked alittle cute. My face flushed red as soon as she raised her eyebrow in confusion and I realized I hadnt yet responded. "Oh, yeah, uhm..no. No, no..Im fine. Just fine, thank you."

Unsure, she nodded her head. "Are you sure? How come you arent talking to the other lords? Is there anything you want me to tell them for you?"

"No, no..I just.." I motioned for her to sit down next to me on the couch, and so she did. I watched in awe as she flattened out her white maid dress and flipped her hair..those beautiful, luscious, wavy curls, and then batted her pretty eyes.

I nearly had to shake my head and slap myself to be drawn back into reality. "Uhm..yeah Im fine. Im not feeling sick or anything."

"Well than what is it?"

I couldnt help but notice the concern and sweet tone to her voice. "I just..eh, sometimes I think Im not even suit to be a king. Like, this whole king thing is just so overrated and I'm not fit for the job."

She scooted closer, the scent of her cheap but good smelling perfume lingering in the air. "Well what makes you say that?"

I once again shook my head to stop staring and focused back on my main point. "Uhm, well..I dont know. Just the rest of them are all so...spoiled, and snobby. And I just dont know if Im suit for the job."

She frowned. "Oh, well.." She put her hand on mine, sending a chill up my spine and butterflies to my stomach and I thought I was going to vomit any second now. She went on. "I think you're very sincere, and responsible. And I think you're perfect for the job."

Then she gave me a warm smile that lit up the room and sent even more chills down my spine. "I..uh..the..uhm..ha.." Was all I could spit out.

She scrunched her face in confusion. "Are you sure you're not feeling sick?" Then she stood up, leaned over me and felt my forehead. I smelt her perfume and better yet, her chest was right in my face. Having the urge to look, I shook her off of me and coughed vigorously.

"Uh..no, no! Im not sick." I insisted.

"Well..okay." She sat back down awkwardly.

Clearing my throat and taking a deep breath, I said, "So uhm..I never actually got your name, what is it?"

She smiled again. "Camille."

"Oh servent!" Suddenly Carlos' voice was heard from the other side of the room. "I need you to assist me!"

"Oh, uh..I gotta go." She gave me a warm smile and a pat on the back. "But it was nice talking to you."

I watched as she retreated towards Carlos, and smiled to myself. Camille. That's quite a beautiful name. Suit right for a beautiful girl.

...

I awoke the next morning to the sound of banging and crashing, and before I knew it, I was yanked upwards by my shirt and Kendall was dragging me into the bathroom. We both crouched down into the bathtub, racked with fear and panicking.

"What's going on?" I exclaimed, desperate for an explanation.

"Lord Jett and Wayne-Wayne! They're out to attack!"

I raised a brow in confusion and shook my head. About to respond, I suddenly heard rumbling and shaking and suddenly there was a huge crash that shook the whole castle. Kendall lead me out to the balcony, but when I turned around, Kendall was held hostage by two men in black and white uniforms and bandannas rapped around thier eyes. I jumped back, nearly falling off the edge.

"What..who..who are you?"

"We're ninjas." They hissed.

My eyes widened, and suddenly I was kicked in the back. I fell to the ground in pain, and looked up meeting eyes with my attacker; Lord Wayne-Wayne.

Carlos and James came out, Jett chasing them. We all fought on the balcony for a few minutes, throwing punches and kicks, non of us willing to give up. It was just like an action movie! Except this was real!

A kick to the face and I was down, blood spuing from my nose. The ninja stood over me, cracking his knuckles and laughing evily. Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw Camille trying to fight off one of the ninjas.

I immediatly stood up, knocked out one of the ninjas with a punch and rushed towards Camille.

One ninja karate chopped Camille and she flipped backwards off the edge. I immediatly leaned over the edge and grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling off the castle. Dangling there, she struggled to get a good grip on my hand, and I pulled her up. Once back on the balcony, we fell backwards and she was ontop of me right there infront of my face and she looked so pretty and smelt so good and suddenly we leaned over and both kissed!

A laser shot went off in the backround and we unlocked lips. I grabbed Camille's hand and we ran back inside the castle, jumping around laser shots. We both ran into my bedroom and ducked behind the bed. Camille pulled something out of her pocket and I stared at her in confusion. Was that a grenade? Why does she keep a grenade in her pocket?

She began lighting it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Lighting this grenade." She stuck out her tounge in concentration.

"Why do have a grenade in you pocket?"

She finally got it lit and looked me straight in the eye. "For events like this."

I watched her and her gentle, majestic flow as she tossed the grenade out the window and then grabbed my hand and ran, me stumbling along. "Come on, lets hurry!"

We ran through the building as fast as possible as an explosion went off in the backround. We reached the top floor and she grabbed the phone, chucking it at me.

"What's this for?"

"Call Lord Griffin!" She exclaimed, then hair behind her ears and bent over, looking for something. I couldnt help but take a peek at her butt, but then shook my head and quickly dialed a number into the phone.

...

"I would especailly like to thank Logan Mitchell."

My head shot up at the sound of my name, and I looked at Camille who just shrugged. Arthur Griffin sat at the top of the balcony; Kendall, James, Carlos, Gustavo, Kelly, Camille and I all gathered around to listen to him talk about the recent events that had occured earlier this morning.

I was barely paying attention untill I heard my name and then scrunched my face in confusion. Griffin went on, "If it weren't for him fighting off our enemies and calling me in time, this castle would've been destroyed and Lords Jett and Wayne Wayne would've won this battle."

Everyone clapped and then Griffin motioned for me to come up. To my surprise, he placed a crown on my head. I raised a brow and turned around about to protest, but he stopped me. "And that's why I am ruling out the contest, and automatically praising Lord Logan Mitchell, now new king of Los Angeles!"

A big smile crept it's way across my face as everyone began clapping for me, and Camille ran up to me and kissed me. I smiled in delight, could this day be any better? Suddenly I heard my name being repeated over and over again...

"Logan..Logan..Logan!"

"Huh?" I snapped my head up from my keyboard and rubbed my eyes, the first thing I saw was that same blinking cursor from an hour ago. Then I suddenly realized I had typed up a full story.

"Logan?"

I looked up and met eyes with James. "Are you okay?"

I bit my lip. "Uh..yeah. Just..writting a story, that's all."

He looked at me uncertain, but then nodded his head and slowly walked off. I scrolled up the page on my word document and read over this story I had just created in the blink of an eye. It was quite the crazy story.

Wow, my pet unicorn from Narnia was right. I do have a wild imagination.

**Baha. I wrote this at 3 am last night so dont give me any crap on how rediculous this is. My mom always told me I had a wild imagination.. Reviews? :) Lol.**


End file.
